


I Can't See You

by chelseyelric



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: All of the emotions of his wedding day get to be too much for C.J. and he needs to hear his fiancé's voice to make him feel better.





	I Can't See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollyfondle (ngm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/gifts).



> I LIVE!!! It's been so long since I've written something so this felt so good XD I've been watching the new episodes of season 3 and became inspired to write this :3 Please enjoy these dorks X3

Michael Bolton gently belted a few lines through the speaker of Groaner’s phone. The ringtone had been far from his first choice for his fiancé but C.J. had insisted months ago.

After a bit of fishing in his suit jacket pocket, Groaner found the phone and pressed ‘accept.’ 

“Hey, babe. ‘Sup?”

Groaner didn't hear much on the other end. A few rustles like cloth shifting but other than that…

“Babe? You there?”

“Yeah~” C.J. moaned wantonly through the speaker, completely throwing the ex-villain. “Are you alright?”

More silence followed by salacious squelching sounds and breathy gasps. “I’m.. .I’m so hard, G. I'm so hard for you right now. I just need to hear you for a minute. I hate that I can't see you.”

That was mostly Groaner’s fault. It had been his idea to keep this wedding as traditional as possible (aside from the fact that one of the grooms had a skeleton for a head,) and not see each other until the ceremony. He had argued that it added to the anticipation. 

It seemed that he had been right. 

“Just wait a sec, okay? Let me find some place more private.”

The sharply dressed clown power walked down one of the mansion’s many hallways and ducked in the nearest empty room. He could feel his nerves jumping at the chance of someone walking nearby and hearing them.

He caught his breath and deepened his voice, wanting to toy with his vulnerable hero.

“Really, babe. You couldn't even wait a few more hours? I must have you messed up a lot worse than I thought.”

C.J. growled in frustration. “I really couldn't.” More shifting. “I've been thinking about so many things. About you seeing me in my suit and me knowing you want nothing more than to rip it off of me the entire ceremony. About tonight and next week and the weeks and years to come.”

Groaner could hear sniffling and the rustling speed up. “I've been thinking that...someone as incredible as you...wants to spend the rest of their life with me and...I don't know. I'm getting so weirdly hot over it all…”

A broken sob. “I'm so close, Groaner. Why can't you be here. I need you.”

Groaner couldn't remember having ever felt his heart break as his cock stiffened before, but his Saturn had always had interesting effects on him, both mentally and physically.

He took pity on him and turned his tone soothing. “It's okay, sweetie. You're having a lot of emotions right now and it's just making you feel real excited, isn't it?”

A sniffle. “Mmhmm.”

The ex-villain started firmly palming himself through his dress slacks. His hero was so desperate for him, for their life together.

“Only a few more hours,” he assured C.J. as much as himself. “A few more hours and we’ll be miles away from here on a beautifully exclusive island. Or, better yet,” he thought, “we won’t even have to wait to get off your jet. After all, that pilot gets paid well enough to stay quiet while I could do what I wanted with you.”

A loud whimper sounded through his phone and Groaner’s grip on himself got that much tighter. He felt a bit dizzy on the mixed sensation of phone sex and pre-marital jitters.

“I love you, Saturn,” he said, knowing the name held more weight between them than his fiancé’s given name. And that was all C.J. needed before his scream crackled through the receiver. He was screaming and sobbing and cumming so hard his legs almost gave out. 

There was the sound of a phone thumping to the floor.

“C.J.?” Groaner asked, obviously concerned. For nearly a minute, the only sound to be heard over the line was heavy breathing and sniffling.

“C.J?” Groaner tried again. Static, then a broken, “Yeah?”

“I really do love you, dude,” he confessed softly, readjusting himself (with some difficulty) inside his pants.

The hero could feel himself getting a bit choked up again. 

“I know.” Sniff. “I love you too.”

“Good. Now get that beautiful mug to the altar. I can't get married by myself.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Marrying me’s not that bad,” Groaner joked.

“Um...no, I'm...gonna have to change quick. I'm a fucking mess.”

Groaner felt his cock jump against his leg at the thought of C.J., in a suit, flushed and covered in his own cum. It made him insanely jealous that he couldn't see it.

“Then get changed and meet me you weenie!”

He mashed the disconnect button and straightened himself up. Aside from Groaner’s massive boner, which was already going down, nothing seemed out of the ordinary about the man. He shook his head and smiled. Just what was he thinking getting married to this adorable dork?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Please let me know. (Feedback tends to make me want to write more X3)


End file.
